Watching Over You
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: A story about Kenji's childhood, before he joined with Satoshi.


Hi! Here's my Kenji fanfic. It takes place before Kenji met Satoshi and before he decided   
to become a Pokemon watcher. All the names are in japanese. Tell me your comments:  
Luna_san1@hotmail.com  
I don't own Pokemon, but you knew that already :P  
Sapphire Luna  
  
Watching Over You  
  
  
It was a nice sunny day at the Orange Islands, but Kenji wasn't enjoying it. He was bored   
to death. His mother was of the overprotective kind. She was so afraid that her little boy   
would get hurt that she barely let him out of the house alone. But the thing was, Kenji was no  
longer a little boy now. Her mother wouldn't even let him keep a Pokemon since she saw in the  
news that a little boy got attacked by his own Raichu. So Kenji just seated there, watching the  
garden from the window. Suddenly a splashing sound was heard in the fountain. Kenji saw a   
little blue ball floating in the water. Kenji's mother wasn't home that day but she told her  
son not to leave the house. Kenji got out of the house, thinking his mother wouldn't mind if   
he went in the garden. He grabbed the blue ball and pulled it out of the water.  
" Riru! Mariru!!"  
Kenji had found a Mariru in the fountain. It didn't look too happy to have been picked up by   
the tail. It shooted a water gun at him.  
" Hey! Come back here!" Mariru had runned away.  
Kenji heard his mother in the house so he hurried back home.  
  
  
Pokemon trainers could begin their journey at 10 years old. Kenji had just turned 15 last   
week and still wasn't allowed to simply go to the store on his own. His mother would never let him go   
on a journey! Kenji's mother wasn't a bad mother. She just had recently lost her husband and was   
so afraid to lose her son too. Since he wasn't allowed to go out, he spent his days in his room,  
drawing. He looked outside and drew anything he saw. He especially liked to draw Pokemon. But   
he couldn't see much because his mother put Pokemon Repel in the garden to keep them away from  
the house. Sometimes some Pidgeotto would fly over the house. Kenji admired how they could fly   
freely in the blue sky. Those Pokemon were free. In his room, Kenji tried to draw the Mariru   
he saw. It was the first time he saw one, he didn't have enough time to look at it. He   
couldn't finish the drawing...  
  
  
The next day, Kenji noticed that Mariru was back, still swimming in the fountain. He   
decided not to approach it since it would probably run away. Instead he just watched Mariru   
playing in the water while he finished his drawing. When Mariru was done, it runned away again.  
But this time, Kenji could finish the drawing. From then, Mariru came in Kenji's garden   
everyday. Which is surprising when you know how much Repel Kenji's mother puts in the garden!   
Kenji just watched the Pokemon, sometimes putting food for it, which is why Mariru returned   
everyday. Kenji loved to watch it. Mariru knew that Kenji was watching it, but since he never   
moved, it didn't care. One day, Mariru arrived wounded, probably attacked by a bigger Pokemon.   
It looked very tired and collapsed in the garden. When Kenji saw this, he rushed out to help it.  
Kenji brought Mariru inside. He got the emergency kit and washed Mariru's wounds. Mariru   
slowly openned it's eyes but was too weak to move. It wondered how come it had bandages until   
it noticed Kenji, still watching it. But this time, Mariru was in the house with him.  
" Riru! Riru!" Mariru was a bit scared.  
" Don't be scared, little friend. I won't hurt you.  
" Mariru!!"  
" Calm down! You need to rest!  
Kenij didn't look like a bad person so Mariru decided to trust him and it fell asleep on   
Kenji's bed while he was watching over it.  
  
A few hours later, Kenji's mother got home and Kenji had to hide Mariru under his bed.   
She went to check on Kenji. He pretended to be reading when she entered his room. She felt   
sorry for him, staying home everyday while the other kids were playing outside.  
" Kenji, I know you must be bored here but I don't want anything to happen to you!" she   
said.  
" Mom, what can happen to me? I'm fifteen! I can take care of myself!" he yelled back.  
" You never know what can happen! What would I do without you?"  
" Mom..."  
" Riru!"  
" What was that?" Kenji's mother asked.  
" Nothing...It must have been outside..." Kenji lied.  
" Anyways, please understand Kenji! "  
" Yeah...whatever..." he said, looking down  
Kenji's mother left the room, a bit upset. Mariru came from under the bed and saw Kenji crying.  
" Mariru?" it said,worried.  
" She's the one who does not understand, Mariru! How can I grow if I'm overprotected from  
the outside world? How can I learn the ways of life?"  
" Riru..."  
  
Mariru healed fast in the next days but now it was attached to Kenji and didn't want to leave   
him. Kenji had to keep it hidden from his mother all the time. Often Mariru would sneak out of  
Kenji's room to find food in the kitchen, his mother almost seeing it. It was getting annoying   
so Kenji decided to ask his mother:  
" Mom, can I have a Pokemon?"  
" We already discussed that Kenji! Pokemon are dangerous!" she replied.  
" No they're not, once they're tamed!  
" Remember that story about that guy's Raichu that...."  
" But that guy didn't take good care of it! It's his own fault!"  
"Still, Pokemon are too dangerous!"  
Kenji glared at her and went back to his room only to find that Mariru had sneaked out again.   
Then he heard his mother screaming.  
"Iiik! A big ugly blue rat!!!!" She had seen Mariru looking for food in the   
refrigerator.  
" Actually, it's a mouse, not a rat." Kenji said, trying to remain calm.  
" You're the one who've been keeping this thing inside?! I told you no Pokemon!" she   
screamed at him.  
" But...."  
" How could you disobey me! You're grounded!"  
" Grounded? How can you possibly ground me when I'm already stuck inside everyday! I   
can't do anything!!"  
With all this screaming, Mariru thought that Kenji was threaten so it attacked Kenji's mother.  
" Aah! You see? Pokemon ARE dangerous!" she said.  
" No! Mariru was just protecting me!"  
" Enough! Put that thing outside!" she ordered.  
" No!!"  
" What?"  
" I said no! Mariru is my friend and I won't leave it!  
" I won't accept that thing in my house! I'll get rid of it myself!"  
She called the Pokemon Pound and told them to take that dangerous Pokemon. Kenji was forced to   
give Mariru to them.He runned to his room and refused to come out. His mother tried to   
apologize but Kenji wasn't answering anything.  
  
This night, Kenji couldn't sleep. Who knew what could happen to Mariru? He was worried,   
that's why Kenji decided to run away to find it. He knew his mother would be very angry to see   
he had ran away but he didn't care. He'd run away forever if he had to. He wished he hadn't   
but his mother was too stubborn. Kenji didn't get out too often, so he had trouble finding the   
Pokemon Pound. He entered the pound and began to look for Mariru. There was lots of Pokemon in   
cages,all doomed.  
" Poor things! I can't let this happen!"  
Kenji oppened all the cages, freeing every Pokemon. In the last cage, he finally found Mariru.   
"Mariru! There you are! I was so afraid of losing you! I was so worried about you!"  
" Riru?"  
That's when it hit him: he felt about Mariru the same way his mother felt about him. He felt   
bad about the way he's been acting.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenji's mother had realized that Kenji had disapeared and was crying.  
" It's my fault...The way I treated him, no wonder he would run away!"  
She continued to cry. She then heard footsteps behind her.  
" Mom."  
" Kenji!"  
The woman hugged her son crying, from happiness this time.  
" I was so worried about you!! I'm so glad you're safe!" she said, still hugging him.  
" I'm sorry...but...Mom, I have to go..." Kenji said, slowly.  
" I know...I can't hold you back anymore. I guess you can take care of yourself now.  
" Thank you ,Mom. I love you."  
" Me too, Kenji. You grew up faster than I wanted you to. Promise me you'll be careful on  
your journey!"  
" I will. Mariru is there to protect me!" he said, holding out a MonsterBall.  
Both of them had finally understand. Kenji's mother let him go on his Pokemon journey and he   
promised to be careful and write often. The next day, Kenji was ready to leave for his journey   
with Mariru.   
" Kenji,before you leave, I want you to have this. That way you'll think of me everyday."  
Kenji's mother gave him her red headband.  
" Thank you, Mom. Don't worry, I'm not going forever! I'll come back sometimes."  
They hugged a last time and Kenji left for his journey.  
  
Kenji spent the next months going around the Orange Islands, observing how Pokemon live,  
how they act. He drew a lot of them, sending his mother his best sketches. Until that day,   
where Kenji arrived on the scene where a boy,a girl and a Pikachu were about to fight a gang   
of bullies to save a Lapras...  
  
The End 


End file.
